


Nineteen

by afterlaughter (stupidforya)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Kissing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidforya/pseuds/afterlaughter
Summary: Aku berusia dua puluh satu ketika takdir mempertemukan jalanku dengan jalan Nicole di persimpangan yang sama.





	1. longest night for us

Dia menyalakan lilin-lilin kecil di atas kue itu. Senyumannya semakin melebar, begitu lebar aku ingin merasakan kebahagian yang merambat di dalam setiap sarafnya, yang mengalir di dalam jiwanya. Lilin-lilin itu menciptakan cahaya dan menyinari wajahnya di bawah remang-remang cahaya lampu, sementara berusaha menghindari berbagai benda di lantai, Nicole berjalan ke arahku dengan membawa kue ulang tahun. Dia tertawa, aku pun tertawa.  
  
Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Sulit mengatakan apapun, sulit mejajarkan kata-kata apabila seluruh yang sesungguhnya aku cari berada di hadapanku, pelan-pelan mewujud dirinya menjadi sebuah kaki-kaki pembawa kegembiraan. Aku tidak menangis—mana mungkin di hadapannya, ketika seluruh waktu yang kami lewati dia melihatku sebagai seseorang yang kuat, seseorang yang tangguh. Aku punya hati yang besar, terlalu besar untuk menangis.  
  
“ _Happy birthday to you_!” nyanyi Nicole. Suaranya menggema di ruang yang mana kini hanya ada kami berdua di dalamnya. Titik-titik kehangatan bersambung membelengguku.  
  
Kami bertatapan. Nicole menengadahkan kepalanya selagi nyanyinya terus berlanjut dan aku menahan supaya dia tidak melihatku seperti seorang pecundang yang payah. Aku kembali menjadi seorang pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun lagi ketika kami menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama di kabin kepunyaan orangtua Zachary. Nicole bersama cerianya yang serupa, dekapannya yang hangat menopangku dan kata-katanya merasuk menghipnotis. Aku hidup, aku hidup karenanya. Aku ingin mengatakan segalanya sejak awal, aku ingin memilikinya sejak itu, tetapi tidak saat Nicole menautkan jemari-jemarinya di antara jemari Zachary dan mereka berdua berbagi dunia yang bukan duniaku berada.  
  
Tentu saja—ini berbeda. Namun, aku merasa seperti sembilan belas tahun lagi dengannya. Berdua, aku ingat setiap harapan yang tersela darinya kepadaku. Alasanku tetap ada, alasanku masih bisa menatap kedua bola matanya yang bermandikan bintang-bintang kehijauan dan menyapu rambut pirangnya. Kuketahui, mungkin, mungkin ada suatu saat aku bisa mengucapkan dia milikku dan aku miliknya. Mungkin, ada sebuah kesempatan aku bisa mewujudkannya.  
  
Apa yang aku lakukan setelah tujuh tahun?  
  
“Buatlah permintaan, Ben!" ia berucap setelah aku meniup mata lilin-lilin yang menyala.  
  
Sebuah permintaan. Kupejamkan mata. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan banyak. Tanganku bergetar, tetapi aku menariknya ke belakang punggung agar Nicole tidak menangkap diriku. Lidahku kelu, kata-kataku menolak terbentuk di bawah pandangannya. Sesuatu yang sederhana, tetapi tak mampu kusampaikan.  
  
Ketika aku menantikan sebuah kekecewaan dan kemaharan terlukis di wajahnya, aku melihat sorot wajah halusnya dengan sudut-sudut bibir terangkat serta kedua mata hijaunya yang berbinar. Aku merasa seperti aku kembali berusia sembilan belas tahun yang dimabukkan cinta, tetapi ia kabur dari tanaganku sebelum sempat merekahkan apapun yang berarti. Aku berusia dua puluh enam tahun, aku dimabuk cinta, tetapi memutuskan menjadi seorang pengecut ketika cinta itu berada di genggamanku.  
  
Tanpa aku sadari, aku menahan napas sedari tadi. Aku membulatkan niat.  
  
“Nicole,” aku membuka mulut. “Bolehkah aku menciummu?”  
  
Keinginan. Harapan. Aku berakhir mengucapkan sesuatu yang konyol. Harapanku dari usia sembilan belas tahun yang semuanya berasal dari mimpi.  
  
Pukul aku. Hajar aku. Lakukan saja seperti yang kaupikir aku pantas menerimanya.  
  
Nicole bergeming di tempat. Bibirnya terbuka, namun tidak terdengar apa-apa. Keterkejutan mewarnainya. Aku tahu aku salah mengucapkan itu, aku buat kesalahan lagi di saat seharusnya aku membangun kepercayaan daripada meruntuhkan lagi apa yang kami miliki. Dia menatap diriku dan tersipu.  
  
Aku menggelengkan kepala. Ini salah. Kesahalan besar. “L-lupakan saja, aku terlalu bodoh—kita seharusnya tidak melakukan apapun yang bisa merusak hubungan yang sudah kita miliki,” ujarku, berusaha tidak terbata-bata menjelaskan. Aku ingin memperbaiki semua yang salah. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Ya, bagaimana lagi?  
  
Kubuka kedua mataku. Aku diapit oleh kue ulang tahun yang mengotori kemeja yang kukenakan dan dadaku ditekan nampan yang mewadahinya, sementara itu kurasakan bibirku bertemu dengan bibir lain secara tiba-tiba. Tangan-tangan kecil Nicole melemas, sehingga aku membantu menopangnya agar tidak menjatuhkan kue itu dengan menggenggam erat lengannya. Aku mendekap Nicole, dekat dan erat. Kenyataannya ialah ciuman itu terlalu nyata untuk dikatakan sebagai mimpi, tetapi aku selalu jauh dari realita itu. Saat mimpi-mimpi menjadi kenyataan, aku tahu aku ingin terus larut padanya tanpa interupsi apapun dari kenyataan lain yang menjumpaiku.  
  
Kami berdua berpisah, menciptakan jarak sejenak untuk menyingkirkan kue yang masih ada di tangan Nicole. Pipinya berhiaskan semburat merah muda dan napasnya tidak beraturan. Aku rasa kalau aku memiliki cermin, aku kelihatan sama sepertinya yang merah muda dan tertatih-tatih. Nicole meletakkan kue itu di atas meja. Aku tidak melihat apakah kue itu mendarat sempurna atau ia jatuh mengotori karpetku. Aku tidak peduli padanya ketika Nicole dan aku bertemu lagi dengan ciuman-ciuman tanpa ada apa-apa di antara kami yang membuat risih.  
  
Kami tidak berbicara, karena biarpun kalimat tidak tercipta di antara kami, sikapnya terterjemah baik olehku. Aku menerimanya ke dalam pelukanku. Aku menempatkan tanganku di pinggulnya, Nicole melingkarkan tangannya di leherku. Ciuman itu tidak halus, bukan ciuman anak-anak yang baru pertama kali mengalaminya dan dipenuhi rasa penasaran. Kami berdua di sini bersama luapan-luapan perasaan yang tertimbun terlalu lama— _aku_ memiliki luapan yang terlalu liar untuk menahannya. Aku tidak percaya aku bukan berada di dalam dunia buatanku yang menyedihkan.  
  
Nicole mendorongku sampai punggungku menemui permukaan sofa. Tubuhnya yang ramping menimpa diriku, membelakangi lampu yang bercahaya. Aku jalankan telapak tanganku menyapu pipinya. Dia terasa begitu nyata pada sentuhanku. Nicole bagaikan malaikat tanpa perlu memiliki sayap-sayap. Dia indah dan ketika mata kami bertemu aku tahu hal itu benar adanya dan aku memperhatikan bayang-bayang diriku tercipta bagaikan cermin di matanya.  
  
Apa kami bisa berada di sini terus?  
  
“Apa ini tidak apa-apa?”  
  
Aku mengerjap. Nicole menyenderkan kepalanya di sela-sela leherku. Setiap napas yang ditariknya bisa kurasakan di tengkuk dan menggelitik. Jarinya bermain di atas dadaku, seperti sedang menciptakan garis-garis dengan tinta tak kasat matanya.  
  
Aku memikirkan jawaban. “Maksudmu?” tanyaku.  
  
“Seperti ini. Yang barusan kita lakukan. Kau tidak apa-apa dengan itu?”  
  
Nicole membuatku bertanya-tanya. Itulah yang kuinginkan sejak dulu. Sejak aku berusia sembilan belas tahun di kabin orangtua Zachary. Jauh dari pusat kota, di kelilingi pepohonan sejuk dan udara yang menyegarkan. Pelarian sementara dari kenyataan yang menyekik, aku justru membawa perasaan yang seharusnya tidak tumbuh setelah pelarian itu berakhir dan aku menyapa lagi kehidupan. Itu yang aku ketahui selanjutnya di usia sembilan belas tahun.  
  
Aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya. Aku pun bukan bermaksud bungkam. Aku hanya berpikiran mengatakan hal semacam itu akan menakutkannya kalau selama ini teman paling dekatnya membenci sebutan itu—teman dekat, menginginkan lebih daripada sekadar teman. Aku ini klise berjalan. Pengkhiatan, apakah itu namanya?  
  
“Tidak apa-apa,” aku bilang. “Aku—“  
  
_Cinta_. Aku mencintaimu. “—sangat menyukaimu.”  
  
Nicole diam dan sunyi menyelubungi atmosfer. Wajahnya tertutup dari pandanganku. Sambil takut-takut melakukan, aku mengusap kepalanya. Aku memainkan rambutnya. Aku harap dia tidak keberatan. Justru, Nicole semakin dalam menenggelamkan kepalanya di leherku. Aku yakin sekali aku mendengar sesuatu keluar dari mulut Nicole, walaupun begitu samar dan pelan.  
  
Aku menggerakkan tubuhku, sedikit menyerong agar aku bisa melihat Nicole lebih jelas. Wajah dipenuhi helaian rambut pirangnya yang di mana-mana menutupinya, sehingga aku berusaha menyingkirkannya, meskipun dengan halus Nicole menepis tanganku dan melakukannya sendiri.  
  
“Barusan itu kau mengatakan apa?” aku bertanya.  
  
Ragu-ragu Nicole menatapku. Matanya tidak bisa berfokus pada satu tempat. “Aku juga sangat menyukaimu,” dia berkata. Nicole memelukku dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil. Aku ingin terus berada di sini selama yang aku bisa.  
  
“Sangat menyukaimu,” aku mengulang. Aku tidak bermimpi dan Nicole ada di sampingku. Ini bukan fantasi yang dibuat-buat, bukan karangan konyol untuk ditertawakan. Aku menaruh tanganku di dagunya dan menarik kami berdua dalam ciuman. Nicole dengan senang hati ikut masuk permainanku. Aku bisa merasakan senyumannya tersebut.  
  
Kobaran kebahagiaan membungkus diriku begitu cepat. Semuanya terasa seperti membangun dirinya sendiri di sekitarku saat aku mengetahui Nicole pun punya perasaan yang sama. Aku tidak sendiri di sini. Aku memiliki seseorang—aku tahu, aku tahu bagaimana bagian-bagian misteri yang hilang itu sekarang berkumpul menjadi sebuah keutuhan. Lengkap dan penuh. Jiwaku membangun dirinya sendiri.  
  
Aku berusia sembilan belas tahun ketika aku kabur ke kabin orangtua Zachary. Aku berusia dua puluh satu ketika takdir mempertemukan jalanku dengan jalan Nicole di persimpangan yang sama. Aku berusia dua puluh tiga ketika aku mengetahui aku mempunyai rumah aman yang bisa aku singgahi. Sekarang, aku berusia dua puluh enam. Aku menemukan kasih yang hilang dan menyembuhkan diriku dari berbagai racun yang membunuh.  
  
Aku tahu hanya sementara ia bisa membunuhnya. Aku tahu ini semua begitu singkat dan hal yang kuketahui selanjutnya, ini semua akan berakhir. Namun, aku hanya tahu bibirnya dan bibirku bertemu dan aku bisa mengatakan bahwa diriku sangat aman daripada yang pernah aku lalui.  
  
Aku ingin waktu melamban, aku ingin kami berdua terus berada di sini.  
  
Hanya itu keinginanku di usia dua puluh enam tahun.


	2. morning after

Aku bangun dari tidur. Tanganku meraba-raba tempat tidur mencari kehangatan, namun aku tidak menemukan apapun di sisiku melainkan udara kosong yang mendingin. Belum sepenuhnya seluruh kesadaranku terkumpul dan seisi kepalaku terpecah menjadi jutaan serpihan yang berpencar ke mana-mana, pelan-pelan mencari bagian-bagiannya sehingga bersatu lagi dengan pasangan sejatinya. Bising-bising di luar sana menembus pendengaranku. Cahaya gelap masih membalut diriku. Aku bergerak di atas tempat tidur empuk yang membisik supaya aku terus tenggelam di sana, menggoda agar aku tidak menyentuh dunia nyata. Mataku berat, tubuhku dikuasai letih sejak tadi malam. Masih kuat pengaruhnya di setiap sendi-sendi tubuhku.

Sisiku kosong. Tanganku disambut udara kosong.  _Benar juga_. Dengan kesadaran tersebut, aku memaksa diri untuk bergerak dan membangunkan diri dari hitam-hitam yang menuntunku menuju lelap. Serpihan-serpihan yang berpencar itu menyusun dirinya dengan cepat, aku pun kembali ke dunia nyata bersama memori-memori yang memutar dirinya tanpa memerlukan aku memerintah. Film lengkap dari cerita semalam. Aku—ulangtahunku yang genap berusia dua puluh enam. Kue ulangtahunku tidak selamat dan sebagian fondasinya runtuh mengenai karpet. Akan tetapi, selain potongan lirikan itu yang singkat, aku tidak ingat lagi. Nicole mengembangkan senyuman bagaikan toksin yang merengkuh tubuhku, aku melemah dan pikiranku melayang. Aku bahkan tidak mengkonsumsi alkohol, baik aku maupun dia sama-sama dalam kondisi sadar sepenuhnya atas kontrol dan aksi yang kami lakukan.

Aku dan Nicole. Setiap jemariku menjamah inci demi inci tubuhnya. Cumbu yang kami tukar penuh dahaga dan sesak. Kalimat-kalimat pernyataan yang menyeruak dari dalam jiwaku, tetapi tidak pernah menemukan jalan keluarnya. Aku dan Nicole. Aku yang mengenal Nicole sejak dia masih menduduki kursi anak sekolah dasar dengan rambut merahnya yang tidak tertata dan senyuman miringnya yang penuh arti. Kami sudah mengetahui seluk buluk masing-masing, meskipun lima tahun berpisah di tengah jalan kehidupan, kami bertemu ketika dunia sudah mengubah diri kami menjadi orang-orang baru yang mengenal hidup secara lebih baik. Aku menemukan diriku sekali lagi ke dalam catatan kehidupannya dan kalau pun takdir itu nyata, kami berada di satu jalan menuju jalan yang belum kami ketahui apa-apa ujungnya.

Aku menemukannya. Dia menyelamatkanku. Namun, aku bangun pagi ini menyadari tempatnya kosong dan hawa dingin menjalari kulitku.

Bukan mimpi, aku tahu itu. Semalam terlalu nyata. Setruman yang terjadi ketika tangan kami terjalin adalah nyata. Dan aku bangun, dia pergi.

Aku sudah memulai hari yang baru dengan menjadi sesosok manusia yang kelewatan melankolis. Ini tidak sehat. Tidak ada apa-apa di sini yang menyehatkan pikiranku.

Pintu kamarku mengaga setengah terbuka. Sayup-sayup dari luar pendengaranku menangkap langkah kaki yang mondar-mandir di lantai dan besi yang beradu dengan besi menciptakan bunyi. Aku meluruskan diri di atas kasur dan memposisikan diri duduk selagi mataku meneliti keadaan kamar.

Selain kemeja berbekas kue dan celana hitam yang kukenakan semalam, tidak ada apa-apa. Semua barang berada di tempat semestinya. Kasurku berantakan, selimutnya merosot dan sebagian darinya menyentuh lantai. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur, segera memunguti pakaianku dan memakainya.

Suara-suara yang berasal dari kamar masih terdengar selagi aku mempersiapkan diriku. Aku berharap bahwa pikiranku sedang tidak membohongi diri sendiri dengan ilusi-ilusi tidak masuk akal. Aku tahu, aku yakin, aku sewaras seseorang yang mampu membuka pintu tanpa menghantam kepalanya sampai mampus. Kakiku mengambil langkah-langkah menuju dapur di mana suara itu semakin menjelas ketika aku mendekatinya. Penampilanku buruk, aku tidak lagi membuang waktu menatanya, aku hanya ingin mencari jawaban.

Aku menghela napas. Bersyukur. Lega. Nicole berbalut pakaiannya semalam yang ditimpa apron. Dia menoleh ke arahku seraya dia menyiapkan sarapan. Kehangatan yang menghampiri semalam hadir menyentuh kulitku, merasuk menuju pundi-pundi udaraku dan aku kehilangan napas untuk sesaat. Aku sudah bangun dari tidurku, aku tahu betul ini bukanlah mimpi yang mengejek.

"Hai," sapa Nicole. Bibirnya menarik kurva yang melengkung ke atas. Di kedua tangannya dia memegang piring-piring yang berisikan bacon dan telur. Nicole menaruhnya ke atas meja. "Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?"

"Tidak," jawabku. Aku memperoleh kontrol penuh atas diriku, sehingga aku berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari kelihatan seperti orang bodoh dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau keliahatan buruk. Buruk sekali. Ada yang menganggu tidurmu, Ben?" Nicole kelihatan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku punya malam yang fantastis," jawabku sambil menambahkan cengiran ke arahnya. Aku ingin menyakinkannya bahwa tidak ada yang terjadi, meskipun lima menit yang lalu aku sempat terguncang lantaran aku menyangka dia pergi meninggalkanku sebelum mengucapkan apa-apa—seperti kesalahan yang aku lakukan lima tahun yang lalu.

Wajah Nicole bersemu merah setelah mendengar jawabanku, tetapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa setelahnya. Kami memakan sarapan kami dalam diam, menikmati keheningan yang menemani kami di pagi hari yang hangat ini. Bukan hening canggung yang mencengkam, hening ini membuatku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengannya dan menatap kedua matanya yang berpenjar.

Aku tidak kuasa menahan diriku terkekeh. Nicole barangkali tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada diriku, sebab aku pun menyerah mengetahui apapun ketika mataku terbuka menyambut pagi. Perasaan-perasaan itu menggelora dan menggebu-gebu, emosi itu bercampuran mejadi kesatuan yang menjijikkan, bahkan suaraku tidak akan mampu melahirkannya sempurna.

Aku hanya tahu—inilah kenyataan yang ada. Aku bangun, aku tidak bermimpi.

"Aku senang melihatmu seperti ini," ucap Nicole sambil memotong telurnya. "Sudah lama tidak melihatmu sebahagia ini."

Aku berjengit sebagai balasan.

"Rasanya, aku terakhir kali melihatmu seperti ini adalah ketika kita pergi ke kabin orangtua Zach di Franklin," Nicole mengingat. Aku tertegun mendengarnya. "Kaukabur dari rumah dan menelpon kami. Aku selalu mengkhawatirkan dirimu dan mendengarmu menangis lewat telepon itu menyakiti diriku dengan cara yang ... aneh."

Kudengarkan dia. Tidak kusadari piringku kosong, tetapi aku masih merasakan lapar di perutku. Kupusatkan atensi kepada Nicole yang melanjutkan dirinya. Aku bingung mengenai apa yang harus kukatakan ketika dirinya berada di hadapanku, begitu magis keberadaannya. Kata demi kata yang mengucur keluar menarikku agar terus mataku terpaku.

"Seminggu di sana membuatmu bahagia. Aku senang melihatmu tertawa lepas seolah-olah bebanmu menghilang. Sekarang kau juga begitu, saking senangnya dirimu, kau kelihatan seperti orang bodoh yang baru pertama kali melihat sinar matahari," jelasnya. Kupikir dia bermaksud menyinggung diriku, menyebut kalau aku bodoh, namun Nicole berdiri senyata itu di sini dan aku memang adalah orang bodoh yang baru pertama kali melihat sinar matahari.

"Tepat." Aku mengangguk. Aku menatapnya, Nicole siap tertawa kapanpun dengan ekspresinya yang terpampang jelas padanya.

Nicole hadir di sampingku bagaikan malaikat. Aku bernapas karenanya, aku hidup karenanya. Tiap udara yang kuhirup, demi darah yang mengalir di dalam nadiku. Aku ingin menghabiskan hidup di sampingnya, menjaga sinarnya agar ia tidak pudar. Menjaganya agar ia bersinar lebih dari siapapun, sebagaimana ia menyinari lenteraku dalam gulita mimpi buruk dan kematian.

Hari ini terus berlanjut. Aku ingin bersamanya.

**Author's Note:**

> makasih sudah baca!


End file.
